Harry Potter and The Birthday Suprise
by RoseGryffindor
Summary: What happens when the Weasley’s and Herminie found out that Harry hasn’t been to see his parents’ grave REVISIED THANK YOU king jobe FOR YOUR HELP WITH THE GRAMMER AND SPELLING


Harry Potter and The Birthday Surprise  
  
Disclaim: What happens when the Weasley's and Hermione found out that Harry hasn't been to see his parents' grave.  
  
14-year-old Harry Potter is at his friends house Ron Weasley in the kitchen at the Burrow. With Hermione Granger and Mrs Weasley. They were talking about Harry parents Lily and James Potter.  
  
"So Harry have you seen your parents grave?" asked Hermione and when Harry says "No, I haven't seen there grave nor the property where my house was"  
  
Everybody stares out him and Harry says "what Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia wouldn't let me go and when I come to Hogwarts I sort of thought scene I was at Hogwarts it would be okay" after a pause which was silence as " I actually would like to see there graves" and with that comment he went to Ron's room and sat down on the spare bed and read Quiddicth through the ages out from the library for the holidays (A.N. can they do that!)  
  
He was half way through it when Ron came in and they talked.  
  
After awhile Harry went back to his book and Ron read his comics The Adventure of Martin Muggs, the Mad Muggle until Hermione came in and suggested a game of Quiddicth and they did.  
  
They ended it when Mrs Weasley said "Dinner". So they went inside and ate. After dinner Harry and Hermione went to Ron's room were the talked. After two hours Ron came up and said we better get some sleep and Harry said okay and Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek and said goodnight Herms and Hermione left after she left Ron started and Harry said "What" and Ron says "She so likes you and you like her back" and Harry says "So" and "Good night"  
  
A few hours later  
  
Harry wakes up from a dream it was about the third task and Cedric dying again.  
  
He goes downstairs and in the family room. He is there for 15 minutes before Hermione comes and says "Harry"  
  
Harry looks up and Hermione says "The dream again" and Harry nods. Hermione and Ron are the only ones that know about it but Hermione knows more about it then Ron.  
  
After awhile Harry goes back to bed and this time he sleeps without dreams and he is woken up by Ron who throws a pillow out him and says happy birthday Harry and Harry sees Fawkes on Ron's shoulder and says fawkes what are you doing here and Fawkes flies over and give Harry a letter.  
  
It says  
  
To Harry,  
  
Happy birthday, your friends Ms Granger and Mr Weasley has put to my attention that you have been having dreams about the third task. Why didn't you tell either Sirius or I earlier?  
  
I will talk to you, Ms Granger and Mr Weasley after breakfast on the first day. Remember to tell either Sirius or I about dreams if they happen again  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
  
  
Professor A. Dumbledore  
  
"Ron how can you tell Professor Dumbledore?" " What?" Harry showed him the letter and Ron read it Ron said we were talking about it but we didn't decide" "ok" Harry said they wrote Back saying  
  
To Professor Dumbledore,  
  
Thanks, sorry I forgot. Next time I have the dream I will tell either you or Sirius.  
  
So does that mean I have to expect a letter from Padfoot?  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
He gave the letter to Fawkes and he left. Harry and Ron went downstairs and into the kitchen were everybody was waiting. When Harry came in everybody said happy birthday when he sat down Harry was given his Hogwarts letter  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
Please note that the new school year will begin on September the First. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, Platform Nine and Three Quarters at Eleven o'clock.  
  
I'm pleased to tell you that you have been made a Prefect. You can give and take points from any house including your own. Also after a lot of consideration you are the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain.  
  
Your Prefect and Quidditch captain badge, list of your year Prefects, list of books you need are enclosed.  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
Professor M McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
So he took out his list and the Prefects looked like this  
  
1 GRYFFINDOR  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
1.1 HUFFLEPUFF  
  
Hannah Abbott  
  
Justin Finch- fletchley  
  
Susan Boots  
  
1.1.1 RAVENCLAW  
  
Padma Patil  
  
Terry Boot  
  
Mandy Brocklehurst  
  
1.1.2 SLYTHERIN  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Pansy Parkision  
  
Millicent Bulstrock  
  
The books are  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade Five) by Miranda Goshawk  
  
Hogwarts: A History By Daffodil Scarden  
  
He put them down and after a deep breath drew out his Prefect badge after looking out it he put it down on the table and scowled.  
  
He looked up and saw the scrawl Ron was wearing and frowned  
  
Mrs Weasley so was any of you made prefect and Hermione, Harry and Ron said "Yes" and George asked "Harry do you know who the Quiddicth captain is" and Harry replied " what would you say if I told that it was me" George took one look out him and snatched Harry's letter and George exclaimed " not has he been made Prefect his been made Quidditch captain as well"  
  
"Good man" said Fred. Mrs Weasley said "we will get your books tomorrow. Harry why don't you open and Harry did, he got a photo album years 1- 4 from Hermione, Quidditch through the ages from Ron, a box of his favourite candy from Hadgrid, some home made fudge from Mr and Mrs Weasley, a new cloak from George and Fred, A figurine of the Hungarian Horntail from Bill and Charlie and a new watch from Ginny and Percy. After he opened all his presents he had his breakfast and went upstairs with Ron and Hermoinie.  
  
Around eleven Mrs Weasley came up and said that they are going on a picnic so get ready.  
  
Half an hour later they were in the car and on there way to the picnic area and when they got there Mrs Weasley said "Harry you looking out the town that you were born in" and "here is your parents grave" after taking him for a walk she stopped in front of two headstones were James Harry Potter and Lily Rose Potter lay here caring mother and father of Harry potter the boy who lived. After awhile they left and went to the picnic area.  
  
After they ate, Mr and Mrs Weasley showed Harry were his house was. On the way back to the burrow Harry said "thank you Mr and Mrs Weasley" and they said "that's okay"  
  
When they got to the Burrow Harry asked Hermonie if he could talk to her alone and Heremonie said yes. Ron had been on his back all day to tell Hermione ever scene he found out. Unnoticeable to Harry. Ron and Ginny have been working to get them together (Harry and Hermione) scene Ginny found out that Hermione likes Harry and Harry likes her back.  
  
So they went up to the hill and sat down and Harry thought I'm going to kill Ron if this doesn't work out. Then said, "you might not want to hear this but Hermonie I love you" and Hermione thought what how did he find out I'm going to kill Ginny and then said, " I love you too, Harry" and they kissed. After ten minutes (which they spent all the time talking and kissing), they went back down and Ron and Ginny met them. Ron and Ginny shared a knowing glance and a smirk. Once Harry and Hermione saw that they said "Ron, Ginny" and they said, "yes" "run" and they took off with Harry and Hermione on their heels.  
  
When they stopped running Harry said " so yous guys were matchmaking" and Ginny and Ron nodded " oh well we will get pay back one of these days" said Hermione and Harry nodded. Then they went inside were Ron and Ginny told everyone in the house and they said "about damn time, and congratulations" 


End file.
